darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean
Jean is the councilor of Loures, and therefore, one of the most important people in Temuair. He has an incredible wealth of knowledge, which he will begrudgingly share with you if you are willing to help him gather materials for his studies. Cyril, Bella and Merlin Jean's predescecor, Cyril, imprisioned Merlin shortly before his death. Merlin, who was imprisioned for his possession of forbidden knowledge, is also a romantic rival to Jean. You can learn more about this sordid love triangle by exploring the From The Heart quest. Cycle of Becoming The Cycle of Becoming is the flow of one god into another, nominally beginning with Deoch and ending with Sgrios, althought it is completely cyclical. Theology of the Octave in Years : Deoch 1 - Year of Deoch : Deoch 2 - Year of Glioca : Deoch 3 - Year of Cail : Deoch 4 - Year of Luathas : Deoch 5 - Year of Gramail : Deoch 6 - Year of Fiosachd : Deoch 7 - Year of Ceannlaidir : Deoch 8 - Year of Sgrios This cycle repeats, so Deoch 9 is the year of Deoch, Deoch 10 is the year of Glioca, and so on. This cycle also seems to correspond to the time before Deoch 1, so that the year before Deoch 1 was the Year of Sgrios, and so on. Theology of the Conjunction The new year is the transformation. It is the conjunction, where two gods are indistinguishable. Almost all cultures celebrate it. Each recognizes the divine moment: the conjunction. For example, the conjunction of Deoch's intoxication with Glioca's compassion is the birth of love. It is almost like a child. It seems so different from its parents, but it resembles their combined parts. I'm happy for Marlin, and sorry for him, too. He's loved. I don't know that I can ever say I've truly let go to love before. Marlin has. You've taught me to see love. I don't know what's to become of Marling, but the shell around my heart has been opened, and its precious content softened. For this brief moment, I can see as the Aisling does: love where there was only pain and desire, inspiration where there was only toil and suffering, compassion where there was only authority. Theology of the Octagram As you may know, this cycle matches the order of the Gods on the Octagram when traced from point to point towards the center. The entire octagram may be inscribed by a sylus without lifting it. The last line of the eight-pointed star ends at the beginning of the first point. Where can I learn more? Ask the shrine attendants of one of the eight shrines. Also read the works in the Library of Loures and in other libraries on the gods. Flowers of Mehadi I don't know much about flowers. I have notes from books on exotic flowers, but they aren't useful. These are legendary flowers of the Mehadi Swamp. The Nila Flower As far as writing shows, it is pink-petaled flower that grows like a bush. It is rumored to be used by the indigenous races of Mehadi. It may be poisonous to humans. The Sevti Flower Well. According to description, it is a large plant with small white flowers. It has an acrid aroma like a citrus fruit. The Tulsi Blossom From records available, it is a seven green leafed flower with a blue heart. It has a slightly milky odor and a strong white sap. The sap is used in religious rituals among the Mukul of Mehadi swamp. It may be poisonous. The blue heart is crushed and sometimes added to a ritual feast. Legend has it that one can stay young forever on a diet of Tulsi. I hope Cyril has it straight as he has not consulted with me yet for the cure of the sick child. Category:Mundane